Dead Leaves
by lost button
Summary: In a very awkward situation, Jung "Aya" Ayako found herself proclaiming Akashi Seijuro as her boyfriend. Welp someone call 911 to save this girl. (discontinued angel code adopted this)


**Summary:** In a very awkward situation, Jung "Aya" Ayako found herself proclaiming Akashi Seijuro as her boyfriend. Welp someone call 911 to save this girl.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. I only own the original ones here in this fic ^^**

Valentine's Day

Oh the most romantic time of the year. Everyone is busy making last minute shopping for chocolates and stationaries as they're the starter spack for someone who is confessing. And one of them is Jung "Aya" Ayako. Of course, its normal for any teenage girls to have crushes here and there but no one said it was easy to just confess your love for someone.

"Okay, Aya. You can do this" she tried to calm herself while she's holding the box of homemade chocolates she spent the night making. Taking another deep breath before she turn left, she was surprised to see her childhood friend and ehem crush ehem, Hayama Kotaro.

"Ayako-chan" he greeted as he turn his head from right to left, oblivious to the effect he has on the girl.

"Kotaro-kun… I have something to say"

"Can it wait? I need to see someone… Have you seen Hana?"

That question made Aya realize something. She looked at the guy who was panting, on his right hand, he was clutching a pastel pink paper and Aya isn't dumb. She knows what the paper is.

Kotaro-kun likes Hana.

She has nothing against Hana. Hana and Kotaro are in the same class making them closer as the school days passes by. Smiling bitterly to herself, she should've seen it. Kotaro happily smiling whenever he talks about Hana. She became oblivious to the growing feelings of her bestfriend for another girl.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts away from her head, she decided to just place the chocolates on her locker. Well, she liked Kotaro ever since they were young. She met him when she was 6 and he was 7. They were neighbors and have been best buddies ever since.

"Ayako-chan"

Kotaro grinned from ear to ear during lunch time when he saw his bestfriend. Aya turned her head before faking a smile. She knows it. Only a good news would make Kotaro smile like that and she wouldn't want to be bitter about it.

Isn't this what bestfriends should feel? Isn't this what loves make you do? Be happy for the person you love even though it feels painful?

"What is it?"

She hoped her voice wouldn't crack. A fake smile formed on her face knowing to well that Kotaro wouldn't know if she is lying.

"Hana's my girlfriend! Can you believe it?"

And Kotaro started rambling about how amazing it is and Ayako tried to listen to him even though it is slowly stinging er heart.

"By the way, what were you going to say awhile ago?" He asked teasingly. "Do you already have a boyfriend also?" He started nudging the girl's side.

Would that make him jealous if I say 'yes'?

"Uhm…"

"Oh and I saw the pink box awhile ago. So tell me who's the lucky guy" Kotaro wiggled his eyebrows.

Ayako could've simply lied but how would she explain that pink box? That pink box that was supposed to be for Kotaro.

"Yeah, its for someone" she mumbled under her breath hoping he'll stop asking questions.

"Well who is it for?"

Damn it

And that was when she did the unthinkable. Something someone would fear doing because doing this was like signing the death wish with the devil himself.

"Akashi Seijuro" she found herself clinging to the famous captain of the basketball team and hell she's claiming him as hers.

Everyone stopped what they're doing surprised of what happened. No one. And No one even dated Akashi Seijuro and yet the half Japanese, half Korean Jung Ayako from Class 1-A is clinging to him awkwardly.

Kotaro had his mouth opened trying to comprehend what his bestfriend was saying. He was even thinking that she must be on drugs by her sudden action.

"Are you ser-"

"Yeah, we're dating"

Author's Note:

so what do you think? Hope you like this chapter and please r and r *sends some hearts to you*


End file.
